


Here With You

by Alitheia



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Fictogemino, Oneshot, galauan doang ;w;
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Karena aku akan selalu berada di sini bersamamu, Teito."</p>
<p>Ia tidak pernah benar-benar pergi, Teito tahu itu. Meski fisik lamanya telah menyatu dengan udara, Mikage masih tetap di sini bersamanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> [crossposted dari ffn] Disclaimer: 07-Ghost © Amemiya Yuki & Icihara Yukino

_Here With You  
_

© Alitheia

.

.

.

Ia tidak pernah benar-benar pergi, Teito tahu itu. Meski fisik lamanya telah menyatu dengan udara, Mikage masih tetap di sini bersamanya.

Kedua mata hijau Teito mengarah ke atas, tapi ia tidak menatap langit-langit kamar. Citra seorang anak lelaki pirang dengan luka di dagunya yang memenuhi kepalanya. Bermain dalam memori lama penuh rindu dalam benaknya; mengulang kembali semua cerita; meninggalkannya dalam kehangatan yang selalu menyelimutinya.

_Ia_ yang hanya meminta Teito untuk tersenyum—

_Mikage._

Sahabatnya yang telah berkorban begitu banyak demi dirinya. Yang telah mengajarinya begitu banyak tentang kehidupan. Satu-satunya orang yang tulus menyayanginya dan bersikap baik padanya, yang rela melakukannya apa pun demi melindunginya bahkan jika nyawa taruhannya. (Dan ia memang merelakan nyawanya demi Teito, yang membuat anak lelaki itu tambah merasa bersalah.) Mikage yang ceria, Mikage yang bersemangat, Mikage yang mau menerima Teito apa adanya—sebagai bekas _combat slave_ ataupun seorang pangeran. Setiap kenangan akan senyum dan tawanya menghangatkan hati, dan ia ingin terus mengingat lebih banyak, berharap bisa melihatnya lagi. Memikirkan Mikage adalah kerinduan tanpa ujung dan mengingat pengorbanannya adalah rasa bersalah tanpa akhir. Ah, inikah yang dinamakan merindu? Kalau begitu, Teito merindukannya lebih dari apa pun.

_Mikage_ , sahabat yang begitu peduli padanya. Mikage yang memaksanya untuk makan bahkan saat Teito sendiri enggan.

Dan ia bisa terus berbaring di sini, membiarkan sunyi merayapi malam sambil terus mengingat Mikage dalam jiwa yang kesepian. Namun suatu pikiran membuatnya berhenti. Pikiran yang datang bagai sepasang tangan cahaya, yang membuatnya berhenti berenang dalam lautan kesedihan dan mengeluarkannya dari sana. Sebuah kesadaran yang terus timbul dan tenggelam, yang mengatakan bahwa ketulusan dan kebaikan Mikage tidak seharunya dibalas dengan bersedih seharian. Bahwa Mikage pasti menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Teito yang murung; anak lelaki pirang itu pasti ingin dirinya bahagia.

Sahabatnya yang tak pernah berbohong dan selalu menepati setiap janji yang dibuatnya—kecuali satu; sumpah mereka untuk mati bersama.

_Mikage._

Memang berat rasanya mencoba bahagia saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang paling kau sayangi telah tiada. Dan lebih berat lagi saat merasa _kaulah_ penyebab kepergiannya.

Pikiran-pikiran tentang sahabatnya membuatnya bahagia—bahagia yang disusul dengan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Andai saja waktu itu ia tidak melakukan kesalahan dengan mencoba menyerang Ayanami, mungkin akhirnya tidak akan begini. Andai saja ia lebih bijaksana dalam mengambil langkah-langkahnya, mungkin tak ada yang perlu tersakiti. Andai saja ia sanggup berbuat lebih, mungkin—mungkin saja, mereka masih akan bisa bersama. Tapi—

Ia memang berada di sini. Meski telah pergi, namun Mikage berada di sini. Di sini menemaninya, di sini bersamanya, di sini untuk dirinya.

Sapuan lembut dirasakan Teito saat Mikage menggosokkan kepalanya yang mungil ke pipinya. Rasa sayang dan kehangatan membanjiri hati si anak lelaki, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menarik si fyulong ke dalam pelukannya. Selama makhluk merah muda berbulu itu masih bersamanya, ia tahu Mikage masih berada di sisinya. Teito membenamkan wajahnya ke tubuh berbulu Mikage dan bergumam, "Aku menyayangimu, Mikage."

Mikage selalu ada di sini bersamanya.

"Pya."

_fin_

_(silakan dibaca dari paragraf akhir ke paragraf awal)_


End file.
